


Evening Glow

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: Unified Borders [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claumitri, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Inner Dialogue, M/M, POV Third Person, Physical Intimacy, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, dimiclaude, dorte the mothertrucking horse, unified borders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: Since the tragedy that struck Garreg Mach at the end of the Ethereal Moon, the students of Garreg Mach have been working tirelessly in order to defend against the new enemies that greatly threaten them. Despite the struggles and criticisms they face, Claude and Dimitri's union is as strong as ever.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Unified Borders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526159
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Evening Glow

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my "Unified Borders" series focusing on the relationship of Dimitri and Claude during the events of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. 
> 
> SETTING: These excerpts take place a few weeks after Chapter 9's mission, and before Chapter 10's mission during the Guardian Moon. It is evening time. The first two segments take place around the same time in different locations, and the third segment occurs right after the first two on the same night.
> 
> TONE: A bit angsty and argumentative at times, but mostly very fluffy and soft for this part!
> 
> WARNING: Some pre-timeskip spoilers for the game. It also gets a little steamy towards the end, but nothing too explicit.

*THUNK*

The satisfying reverb of a bronze-tip training arrow sinking deep into the center of a red bulls-eye echoed throughout the empty training grounds. Eyes green, like forest pine, shone with pride upon witnessing the impressive shot. Claude smirked, while holding his shoulder and rotating his arm in circles in order to stay limber. It had been a long day of training, but it was necessary. Fódlan’s current climate was becoming more precarious and he had to stay resilient. After all, he was born into a role of leadership, and had to work hard to someday be the great influence he always dreamed. It hadn’t been an easy road, but it was fate nonetheless. He really did not believe it was the will of some goddess. For everything that was out of his control, there were plenty that things he knew, in his heart, he could change. The young archer drew back the bowstring to sink another arrow into the target right next to the first one. 

“Because everyone needs a friend,” he mumbled to himself, grinning at his own joke. Claude’s observant gaze turned towards the back wall. In the corner stood a makeshift structure consisting of two pillars of wood and a bar of iron, which was secured on top of the wooden pillars with heavy weights. 

_ Raphael must have been practicing pull-ups again, _ he thought. The young archer tentatively pressed against the structure. _ This one’s a lot more sturdy than the last two. Nice job Raph! _

Claude’s eyes flickered with the prospect of a new idea. He deftly scaled the structure, balancing his thighs on top of the iron bar. Carefully, he cradled the bar to the backs of his knees and lowered himself to an upside-down position. He took a moment to orient himself to his new perspective, feeling his braid comedically flip to the top of his head, stretching itself towards the ground. With training bow still in hand, he steadily pulled the string and took aim. With a resounding twang, the bow released the arrow, its tip landing on a couple marked rings away from the center. 

_ Eh, I’ll take it, _he thought. It wasn’t a terrible shot by any means and it was pretty good for being upside-down. Claude was gearing up to try once more when a familiar, yet critical voice pierced him from behind.

“Not the best use of your training time if you ask me.”

“Ah! F-Felix?!” Claude stammered, nearly falling on his head from the startle he just received. He quickly brought himself upright, and descended the structure. The sharp-eyed and navy-haired swordsman stepped out of the shadows of the training grounds.

“Really Claude. Do you actually plan to shoot at the enemies like that?”

“At this rate, I won’t be able to shoot at anyone. You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“That easy to sneak up on, huh? So much for the master technician,” Felix scoffed, tossing his head to the side. There weren’t many students at Garreg Mach who got on Claude’s nerves very easily, but Felix was among them. 

“You know, I don’t think standing here chastising me is a good use of training time either,” Claude wittingly remarked, but with more annoyance than usual. Felix simply huffed, and began to walk off towards a rack containing a selection of training swords. Claude felt his tolerance for Felix’s attitude becoming quite short.

“Listen, Felix.”

“Hm?”

“I know you don’t exactly respect me, or anyone around here for that matter, and I’m not asking you to,” Claude spoke evenly, piquing Felix’s interest enough for him to turn his head slightly to listen. “But right now, we are allies, and we need to rely on each other. I’ll be damned if your well-being isn’t just as important to me as anyone else’s on the battlefield.”

“Fine. Spar me,” Felix spat, tossing the Leicester noble a wooden training sword.

“Pardon?”

“You said we need to rely on each other right? Let’s start by making optimal use of our time now.” Claude nodded in response, relieved he managed to somehow get through to the stubborn swordsman. 

Claude steadied his breath as he lowered to a fighting stance. He definitely wasn’t as disciplined in swordplay as Felix was, but he was fairly proficient. Not all fights happen at a range that suffices a bow, and it’s smart to be prepared with a melee weapon in case of an ambush. The students’ eyes made contact, and after a moment of non-verbal consent, the mock fight began.

Felix was the first to strike, swiftly ripping the sword through the air with a thrust. Claude quickly twisted to his left, narrowly escaping the sword from hitting his abdomen. He used the hilt of his own sword to bludgeon his opponent’s away. Felix adapted, corrected his stance, and swung again horizontally. Claude answered, managing to turn his sword to meet Felix’s perpendicularly, effectively parrying the strike. The loud smack of wood striking wood rang in the duelists’ ears.

The shock of the swords meeting caused Claude to recoil slightly, to which Felix took the opportunity to make a deadly overhead swing. Watching the weapon descending upon him, Claude’s mind flashed with a new prospect. Right before Felix’s sword made contact, the archer managed to tuck his arms to his chest and performed an evasive somersault away. Felix, expecting his sword to at least make contact with Claude’s, swung deeply into open air, causing him to lose balance. Claude then had the perfect window to rap Felix on his thigh, securing a point. Felix grunted, his eyes momentarily encompassed with shock. Claude’s smirk returned, it was always satisfying to catch Felix off-guard. 

“Damnit!” Felix cursed, gritting his teeth. Claude took the small win with dignity and gestured for the spar to continue. The fight ensued, both students staying evenly matched, sometimes Claude’s strategic maneuvers earning a point, and other times Felix’s unmatched skill earning a point. After a while of trading blows, both swords met, with their wielders’ faces pressed very close together. Sweat glistened in the creases of their foreheads. Breathing heavily, their eyes met again and they slowly lowered their weapons, initiating the end of the match.

“Good fight,” Claude breathed, extending his empty hand out to his rival. Felix hesitated for a moment, but accepted the handshake. 

“Yes. I’ll admit. You were more of a challenge than I thought.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” Claude adorned with a wink. 

“Whatever,” Felix said shortly, rolling his eyes. Claude bit his tongue, knowing better than to gamble with the little respect he had just earned. Claude turned, beginning to walk out of the training grounds.

“Phew. I definitely need to wash up after that. Have a good night Felix.” Claude’s hand had reached the large iron door with the intention of pressing it open when he heard Felix speak up again.

“I know about you and Dimitri.” Claude suddenly felt like the sparring wasn’t over, and Felix might as well have just slogged him in the chest. Regardless, the young archer was determined to not let it phase him.

“News travels that fast around here, huh?” 

“I’m not going to tell you how to live your life.”

“Ah great. I’m glad you say that! Now if you’ll excuse me-”

“Claude!” Felix barked, stopping the archer from weaseling out of the conversation. “I’m not going to tell you what to do. But you should know what you’re getting yourself into.” Claude paused, still as ever, readying himself. The only thing more challenging than exchanging blows with Felix’s sword was exchanging blows with his words.

“I’ve known him for a long time,” Felix continued, “I know what he’s capable of. There’s a reason I call him the boar prince.” 

“...”

“He is unwell and unfit to be a leader. He would only drag you down. Do you really want that kind of baggage while you’re trying to head the Leicester Alliance?”

“He wouldn’t drag me down,” Claude remarked with a hint of uncertainty.

“We have enemies now. Actual enemies. People who have already hurt us and show no signs of stopping. You’re a house leader and you have to be focused right now. You can’t be distracted by silly romances.”

“I thought you said you weren’t going to tell me how to live my life...”

“Are you really that thick?!” Felix roared, almost laughing at Claude’s absurdity. “You have a responsibility. How is it fair to anyone else if you spend all your time coddling that beast?”

“Don’t you dare call him that!” Claude snapped, finally losing his cool.

“Look,” Felix inhaled, frustrated. “I’m just trying to look out for you. I care about protecting everyone here just as much as you do. You have a lot of influence Claude, whether you like it or not.”

“That’s why it’s most important we grow to understand each other in these times. When we offer our hands to each other, it makes us stronger. And, well… Dimitri makes me feel stronger than anyone I’ve ever met.” 

“Fine. If that’s how you feel so be it. But I still won’t support it.” Felix sighed, making his way to the door. This time, it was Claude’s turn to stop him.

“Why?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you bothering to look out for me?”

“You said it yourself. We’re allies.”

With that, the doors to the training grounds creaked open, and Felix slipped out into the stillness of the night before Claude could say another word. He felt the familiar sensation of running his fingers through his hair, plagued by deep thought. Eventually he left the training grounds and meandered towards the baths. He moved slowly, peering upwards to the welcome embrace of a warm twilight sky. With the sun already dipping below the horizon, the young archer was greeted by a few of his little, twinkling friends, shining brilliantly in the brisk winter air.

_ Thank you. I really needed to see you all tonight. _

\- - -

“You can’t be serious!”

“Ingrid please-”

“Of all people. Of _ all _ people you had to fall for the most incompotent noble at Garreg Mach!?” The blonde knight slammed her fist on the nearby wooden fence, causing Dimitri to wince. A few feet away, Marianne jumped at Ingrid’s outburst, completely halting her efforts to feed Dorte. 

“Oh! I’m-I’m sorry. I will get out of your way,” Marianne stammered, hastily running out of the stables before Dimitri could so much as apologize. He sighed, picking up the bag of oats Marianne had dropped, holding it out for the poor horse that was being deprived of its meal. 

“Ingrid, I just ask you hear me out.”

“I already did Dimitri. You don’t actually expect me to just go along with this, do you? Haven’t you thought for a second about how this could affect the rest of us? Or our country’s future?!”

“Of course I have. I still understand that being the future king of Faerghus is my priority. Claude isn’t just someone I fancy. He is an incredible ally and-”

“You’re joking, right? In case you haven’t noticed he doesn’t take anything seriously. It’s all just a game to him. You deserve to be with someone far more disciplined.”

“Pardon me Ingrid, but you’re wrong. I know he seems flippant on the surface but deep down… deep down he just wants everyone around him to be happy, and he works tirelessly day and night to make that happen.” Dimitri felt a softness overcome his face with his heartfelt words. He smiled, calmly rubbing the now-happy Dorte along his nose.

“This is ridiculous! You’re obviously blinded by the rush of budding romance. You really need to learn how to conduct yourself better-” Dimitri grunted and violently threw the bag of oats at the wall before Ingrid could finish. Dorte brayed loudly from being startled, and reeled in his stable. Dimitri quickly realizing the repercussions of his outburst sighed and tried to calm the horse. Ingrid, feeling a pang of guilt for being so hard on her childhood friend laid her hand to rest on the back of shoulder; he shifted uncomfortably, but did not pull away.

“Dimitri…” she began, pausing momentarily, “Look. I don’t mean to berate you. I am trying to keep your best intentions in mind. You are not only my liege, you are my friend.”

“I value your kindness Ingrid. I always have. But I need you to trust me. I need to learn how to make the right decisions myself if I ever hope to be a good leader.”

“I think you already are.” Dimitri turned to meet her eyes, for the first time since the argument started. He smiled solemnly, and gave her a nod. Dorte seemed to have calmed a bit and very happily approached a hand Ingrid had extended towards him.

“My. I will never understand how you are so good with horses,” Dimitri noted, amused.

“It’s a matter of confidence. If you fully believe the horse can trust you, well they really have no choice, do they?” Ingrid smiled with certainty, only for it to fade a moment later. “Oh Goddess…”

“I have to say, that metaphor couldn’t have come at a more apt time.” Dimitri threw his head back in hearty laughter, while Ingrid sighed in defeat.

“Alright. I will trust you for the time being. But if he ever dares to sabotage or hurt you-!” This time Dimitri cut her off by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I can take care of it. And please, know that you are still my friend, and nothing will ever change that.” He then pulled her into a hug. Typically Ingrid was hesitant towards this sort of intimacy, but she returned the gesture nonetheless. 

“Well your highness, if you’ll excuse me, it is time for dinner. Lecturing like this has made me famished.” Ingrid gave him a sarcastic pat on the shoulder, raising her eyebrows to signify her attempt at a joke.

“Of course,” Dimitri replied simply, happily matching her tone. He watched her exit the stables, turning towards Dorte in relief. “She’s grown a lot. But I suppose some things never change.” Dorte snorted in response, and the young prince removed his gauntlet to pet the horse more endearingly.

\- - -

The merciless scratch of chalk filled the Golden Deer’s classroom with an awful cacophony. Between Claude’s endless waterfall of battle scenarios and Lysithea’s knowledge to acutely critique each one, small drawings and footnotes quickly filled up the free-standing board situated at the front of the room. The etchings would be erased almost as quickly as they were created, making room for entirely new drafts. Claude grasped the small white utensil, taking brief pauses to wipe sweat off his forehead using a cloth towel he still kept around his shoulders from his bath a few moments prior. Lysithea sat at the nearest desk to the chalkboard, strands of her hair loosely flying from her head. Her finger furiously scanned through a small mountain of books thrown open in front of her, as she lobbed prompts at Claude.

“That wouldn’t work. Positioning mages on a hill like that is advantageous in theory, but a battalion of wyvern riders could easily sneak up from behind without much trouble,” The white-haired youth remarked with discontent.

“Hm. Then perhaps we channel the mages through this bunker to the southwest,” the head deer suggested.

“I’m afraid not. It would be likely the enemy would have bow knights patrolling the southern riverbank. To quote: ‘Stationing mounts with ranged weapons along natural borders is a common tactical strategy, especially of Dagdan armies.’”

“I see. And the bunker would not allow room for enough infantry to secure a strong front line to protect the mages. They would be more vulnerable than a school of Albinean Herring being stalked by a family of gulls.”

“So the best strategy is to keep them behind the central treeline? Then at the very least they could guard the generals and lead units. But, we would lose so much firepower at the frontline...”

“Wait! Hear me out on this. Instead of having the pegasus knights fly over the tree line where the enemy will be ready to counter with armored units, we have them dismount first. The mages could jump onto the fliers, catching their knights by complete surprise. There’s no way a bunch of armored knights could handle magic being blasted at them from the sky!”

“Have you lost your senses Claude?! How could that work? Most mages don’t even have the proficiency in flying to be able to ride pegasus into combat!”

“Ah my dear Lysithea, that’s exactly part of my plan. All I need the mages to do is to fly well enough to get above the tree line and blast a few fire spells at their front line. This will scare them enough to fall back in an attempt to form a new plan because they would never expect it. That’s exactly when the real threat of our cavalry brigade stationed in the East can swoop in and catch them while they are distracted and out of position.”

“Oh I see! Then we can have the mages fly back to the pegasus knights, and reunite them with their mounts. Thus, our forces are free to press through the central tree line with little trouble.”

“Nailed it!” The two tacticians exchanged a high five and triumphantly took detailed notes on the new plan, eager to share their strategy with professor Byleth the coming day.

“I have to say, I’m rather impressed,” Dimitri observed from the classroom’s doorway, where, unbeknownst to the other two, he had been standing for quite some time. Lysithea jumped, violently knocking one of the books clean off her desk, causing Claude to chuckle.

“Dimitri! Please! Don’t you know it’s very rude to sneak up on someone like that? Especially at night!”

“My apologies Lady Ordelia.”

“You don’t need to apologize your princeliness. She probably just thought you were a ghost coming to haunt her for being up past her bedtime.” Claude teased.

“Excuse me! I am not someone who is frightened by something so childish as ghosts.”

“Oh, so that’s why you asked me to escort you to your dorm from the library last night. Because you know. You’re _ not _scared of ghosts.” Claude’s smug expression quickly faltered when he saw some dark magic beginning to emanate from the young girl’s hand.

“Gah! Lysithea please, I have so much to live for!”

“Hmph. That’s what I thought,” Lysithea stated, pleased by her ability to always win these interactions.

“Yes Claude, where are your manners? Don’t you know how to speak to such an esteemed lady of noble birth?” Dimitri pitched, adding to their banter. Lysithea smirked at the prince, crossing her arms defiantly.

“Why thank you your highness,” she added, “It’s nice to know that _ some _of the house leaders around here know how to be courteous.”

“Ah, come on!” Claude whined. “It’s not fair when you both team up on me.”

“Well. So much for being the master tactician!” Dimitri winked at Lysithea who giggled in response. Claude couldn’t help but wince. He knew they didn’t mean to hurt his feelings, but it reminded him of what Felix had said earlier. He couldn’t help but wonder if most people at this damn academy thought him a fool. Dimtiri picked up on his partner’s body language and quickly dropped the act.

“I’m so sorry Claude. I didn’t mean anything by that. I thought we were joking and-”

“No it’s alright.” Claude breathed, “I’m just a bit stressed is all. It’s a lot of pressure being under such close scrutiny around here. That criticism is something I’ve heard a lot lately, and not always in a joking way.”

“Hey. If it’s any consolation, we did great work tonight Claude. I trust you with these matters more than anyone at the academy,” Lysithea chimed in.

“Same to you Lysithea. I’m thankful I can always count on you.”

“Of course,” she nodded, “Besides, who cares what anyone says? What matters is your actions. I expect us to keep improving, so don’t you dare let me down!”

“Well said Lysithea,” Dimitri stated, crossing over to Claude, “You are positively brilliant. Anyone who says otherwise is simply imbecilic.” Dimitri lovingly brushed a stray hair away from the archer’s face. Claude glanced over at Lysithea who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Well now you two are just stroking my ego.”

“Our words are entirely genuine, my love.” Dimitri wrapped his arms around Claude’s waist and lifted him into a little spin with relative ease. The prince looked affectionately into his eyes, causing Claude to elicit a nervous laugh.

“Woah there Dimitri! Not in front of the kids!” He exclaimed playfully.

“Oh, that’s it Claude! When I’m through with you-” Lysithea fumed.

“Don’t worry yourself Lysithea, I will keep him in check for now. Besides, you ought to head to the dining hall. You must be starving after all that work!” Dimitri suggested, effectively diffusing the situation.

“Well…”

“Mercedes made Saghert and Cream.”

“Saghert and Cream?! Er, I mean yes, I am quite hungry now that you mention it. I will be off. You got lucky this time Claude.” The white-haired prodigy gave Dimitri a quick bow, Claude a quick glare, and bounded off, following the ambrosial smell wafting from the dining hall’s kitchen.

“That sharp tongue is going to get you into trouble.” Dimitri warned, and slowly lowered Claude down to the group so the two could exchange a kiss.

“It definitely has a mind of its own,” Claude responded with a cheeky grin, “And it’s wanted to do this all day.”

“Cl-Claude!” Dimitri sputtered as he felt the young archer’s lips moved deep into the crevice of his neck. Claude hummed, securing a bit of skin between his teeth; this always drove the prince wild. Without hesitating, he swung Claude to the edge of the room and pinned him against the wall. Claude, shivering with arousal, whispered something in Almyran that Dimtri couldn’t quite decipher, but understood the tone of entirely. The prince pulled the neck of Claude’s cloak down, seeking to plant his own lips along the archer’s prominent collarbone. Claude barely stifled a moan and clutched his hands around Dimitri’s waist, furthering their embrace. They kissed once more, this time Claude taking the opportunity to gently gnaw at Dimitri’s lower lip. Dimitri audibly whined.

“Too much?” Claude taunted, ushering a wink.

“Don’t stop.”

WIth the newfound permission Claude pressed both hands on the prince’s chest, guiding him to an empty desk. Dimitri fell back on the desk staring up at Claude’s mischievous green eyes in utter captivation. Claude, holding the prince’s gaze, climbed on top of him, straddling his knees over Dimitri’s torso. Claude made quick work of the fasteners on the prince’s tunic, allowing his skin to breathe easier through his light linen undershirt. In turn, Dimitri helped Claude strip off his heavy Leicester cloak, while continuing to kiss him fervidly. 

“Claude, should we maybe move to the dormitories?” Dimitri questioned pulling back for a moment to scan the room for any eavesdroppers.

“No need to fret your princliness. Everyone is gone for the day. And to be honest, I feel the fear of being caught is kind of… exhilarating.” Claude let his hand caress where the prince’s excitement was growing. Dimitri gasped suddenly, and Claude leaned his head down, hovering his lips over Dimitri’s ear.

“Is this okay, Dima?” He whispered.

“Yes. Very much so,” Dimitri exhaled, feeling his face flush. Claude’s mouth caressed his neck once again, and he felt the archer begin to slip his fingers under the waistband of his cotton trousers. Dimitri felt his whole body overcome with a warm tingling sensation as his lover’s fingers curled around his member. He reached for the back of Claude’s head, clutching a handful of the archer’s thick, dark hair. Using the newfound leverage, Dimitri pulled himself closer to Claude, locking lips yet again while Claude continued to stimulate him. Their bodies continued to heat up, the speed of their actions increasing steadily. That is, until the classroom door creaked open and the two froze.

The sound of short heels on the stone floor struck the young nobles like daggers. They stared into the dim room, praying it wasn’t someone like Seteth or Rhea. The intruder made it a few steps into the room, her face illuminated by the light of the fireplace. At this moment professor Byleth peered upwards from the diary she was reading, finally noticing Claude and Dimitri, comedically stuck in a lewd position. 

She first looked to Dimitri, his face bright-red, hanging upside-down over the edge of the desk. Then her eyes shifted to Claude, who appropriately looked like a startled deer. She noticed the archer’s hand still resting underneath the prince’s trousers and blushed, mouth hanging agape. 

“Professor!” Claude and Dimitri yelped, practically in unison. Claude glanced down to his hand and abruptly brought it out of the Kingdom noble’s pants, pointlessly trying to hide it behind his back. Byleth blinked, at a complete loss for words.

“Pardon us, professor!” Dimitri began, struggling to sit back upright, “Claude and I were just practicing, uh, close combat exchanges!” The inside of Claude’s eyebrows arched upwards in concern at his partner. Dimitri couldn’t come up with a convincing lie to save his life.

“I-uh…” Byleth stammered.

“Damn it. I’m sorry Teach. We got caught up in the moment and-” Claude said, trying to remain suave. 

“I came back because I forgot a couple texts I needed to review for tomorrow’s lesson.” Byleth stated, interrupting Claude from sharing details she didn’t need to hear. The house leaders remained still, watching her quickly locate the materials.

“I’m very sorry to intrude.” Byleth stated, unable to maintain eye contact with either of the boys. She briskly walked towards the door, pausing briefly. “I won’t tell anyone. But please be more mindful next time.” The professor slipped out of the classroom like a breeze, leaving Claude and Dimitri with nothing but the sound of a dying fireplace. The prince slumped into a chair, resting one hand across the ridge of his browline.

“That was horribly embarrassing,” Dimitri groaned.

“Yeah. That kind of killed the mood, huh?”

“Be serious.”

“I am. I was the one who said it would be fine so I can take responsibility. I will talk to her tomorrow.”

“No, it’s not entirely your fault. I initiated just as well.”

“And the way you did was quite enticing,” Claude winked. Dimitri let out a chuckle, finding amusement in the situation.

“The poor professor. Did you see the look on her face?”

“After everything she’s gone through, she still has to put up two dunces like us.” Upon hearing this, Dimitri enveloped his hand around Claude’s.

“That may be so. But I’m the luckiest dunce ever.”

“You flatter me your highness.” 

“Perhaps we can continue where we left off? Somewhere more private, of course.”

“Way ahead of ya!” Claude cheered, leaping into the prince’s arms, the lack of warning causing Dimitri to almost drop him.

“Goodness Claude. I thought it was just my imagination earlier, but you’ve gotten heavier!”

“Dimitri! Where are your manners? Don’t you know how to speak to an esteemed gentleman of noble birth?” Claude mocked, referencing Dimitri’s quip from earlier.

“My apologies Claude von Riegan, future head of the Leicester Alliance. Please excuse my impotence.”

“I will grant you mercy this time Prince Blaiddyd. And for your information, I’m only heavier because Raphael has the whole Golden Deer house on a new strength training regimen. It’s all muscle weight!”

“I thought you looked more scrumptious than before.” Dimitri gushed, snogging his lover’s neck. Claude, his face now powdered with crimson, wrapped his hands around the prince’s shoulders. Dimitri walked them out of the classroom, still supporting the archer in a bridal carry. They ventured back to the dormitories, eliciting a few puzzled glances from late-night bystanders, but Dimitri didn’t mind. He no longer worried about what others would think. He was finally beginning to feel confident in his own decisions. With Claude by his side, the future of Fodlan looked brighter than it had in a long time. They would not be afraid to bend the rules. They would bring salvation to those who needed it most. And, as Claude would say, they would usher in a new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this part came from a kind of throwaway line from my "Pine Needles" vignette in which Dimitri is worried about Felix and Ingrid not accepting his relationship with Claude. I wanted to write about these two voicing their criticisms; how they would take different approaches, and how they would mirror each other. (My Blue Lions run is going great these characters are growing on me so much holy-)
> 
> Excited that two of my favorite Golden Deer friends, Marianne and Lysithea, also make their debut! Expect a lot more of them moving forward.
> 
> Also. Of course poor Byleth is a completely unintentional cock block. That is all.
> 
> Just made a new Twitter! Feel free to follow me: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
